Alisha Whitley
Alisha Whitley is a recurring antagonist of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, first appearing as a supporting antagonist in Season 2, and as a minor antagonist in Season 3. She served as a one woman army for Jiaying as her Inhuman ability was that she could clone herself. She was portrayed by Alicia Vela-Bailey, who also portrayed Diana Walter. Biography Alisha Whitley grew up at Afterlife and was one of the many people chosen to go through the terrigenisis mist. Her inhuman gift enabled her to create clones of herself, and had close friendships with all of them, and felt when any of them were hurt. She was a close confidant of Jiaying. Jiaying tasked Alisha with guarding Raina, whilst guarding her, Jiaying was supposedly shot by Robert Gonzales, and she went to aid her immediately. After failed negotiations with S.H.I.E.L.D., Jiaying convinced all the Inhumans at afterlife that Shield was the enemy and that they need to fight back. Whitley and a group of Inhumans were sent to retake the Ilad. On the boat she came across Alphonso Mackenzie who demanded that she tell him what they had done with Skye. Though she attempted to stop him, he escaped. Duplicating herself, Whitley went across the whole of the Iliad and quickly took down anyone who tried to fight, using her duplicates to trick and defeat them in combat while she worked with Lincoln Campbell. Before long they had captured the whole crew. Two Whitley doubles armed with guns stood guard over the prisoners while another watched over Skye in her cell as Gordon welcomed Jiaying onto the boat and they looked over their victory. Mackenzie managed to take her out whilst she was guarding Skye. When Jiaying found out that Skye had escaped, she told Whitley to take care of her. Whitley then replicated herself and fought Skye, she eventually overpowered her. As she was mercilessly beating Skye into submission, Melinda May and Lincoln Campbell showed up and took Alisha and her doubles down. Roughly one year later, Alisha allied herself with Shield and she helped those who had turned into in Inhumans. She visited her old friends Shane and Lori Henson, who were killed by Lash, as was the clone who visited the couple. The real Alisha felt this death and had to spend time in a hospital. Later on, Hive found her and he managed to sway her to his side, making her an enemy of Shield once again. Lincoln Campbell was unaware of this and went looking for Whitley, to warn her that Daisy Johnson was not to be trusted and Hive had swayed her, Whitley and her doubles attacked Lincoln and the Shield Agents, and Lincoln got hold of one of the doubles and threatened to kill her, believing the other double would not let him, she instead killed the double Lincoln was holding to everyone's shock, as Hive ordered her to, she still felt the death, but she agreed with Hive that it was a worthy sacrifice. When Kree reapers came to earth to fight Hive, Whitley attacked one of them, she was however quickly killed. Navigation Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Anti-Villain Category:Criminals Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Abusers Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Affably Evil Category:Ninjas Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Pawns Category:Greedy Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Deal Makers Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Redeemed